Shigure/Fates Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone *"I feel like my soul is communicating with nature, giving me strength." (surge) *"What's this? It looks like it could come in handy." (item) *"I pour my heart and soul into making sure my weapon is pristine." (weapon proficiency) *"A new accessory would make a wonderful prop for my next portrait. Don't you agree?" (accessory gift) **"How inspiring! I need to model this in a self-portrait immediately!" (accessory gift: bath towel/swimsuit) **"This might get in the way when I'm painting and flying, but...I'll hold on to it anyway." (accessory: arm/shoulders) **"This is for me? Wow. Thank you so much!" (accessory: hats/bows) **"Is this for me? For my birthday? How very thoughtful! Thank you, my friend." (Friendship birthday present) **"Thank you, Darling. Celebrating this day with my beloved means the world to me." (birthday gift while married) *"I guess I should focus more on my training than accessories, though." (Accessory Gift, Refused) *"I've got some free time, so I was thinking about heading down to the river to paint..." (idle) *"La la la laa... OH! I, um, didn't see you there. How's it going?" (idle) *"I'm on my way to stock up on art supplies. Ooh, maybe I'll splurge on some pastels!" (idle) *"I'll show everyone that I have what it takes to protect them in the next battle! (idle) *"I'm sure everyone appreciates all the hard work you put into things around camp." (idle) *"You picked out a pretty serene place to set up our home base. Well done." (idle) *"Greetings, traveler from another world. What is your purpose today?" (idle, visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "If I may be so bold, I would take great pleasure in fighting at your side..." (team up) * "Might I ask what you enjoy doing when you have some time to spare?" (free time) Replying - Normal * "Of course. I shall do anything in my power to help you vanquish our foes." (team up) * "I love painting and soaring through the sky! I sing a little too...sometimes." (free time) Asking - Parent * "Is there anything at all that I can go and get for you?" (gift) * "I'm delighted that we can spend this time together as a family!" (spending time) Replying - Parent * "That's so thoughtful. I would love to get a few books on Hoshidan and Nohrian art." (gift)" * "It's such a good feeling when we spend time together." (spending time) Asking - Married * "I love you more than anything—more even than music or soaring through the clouds." (love) * "I love you with all my heart... Please stay safe, my darling, even on the battlefield." (battle) Replying - Married * "I feel the same way. Actually, that's not true...because I love you even more!" (love) * "As you wish! I promise to stay alive at all costs. Thank you for caring..." (battle) Asking - Child * "Kana, I'd like to get you something. Is there anything you'd really like?" (gift) * "It makes me happy just spending time with you." (spending time) Replying - Child * "I think I would very much like a book on the art history of Hoshido and Nohr." (gift) * "I feel the same way, Kana. Thank you for bringing such happiness into my life." (spending time) Private Quarters Friendship Love Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "So this is what it's like on cloud nine!" (6+ stats up) * "One day I shall save the world. One day..." (4-5 stats up) * "This calls for a song. Aaaand a 1, 2, 3..." (2-3 stats up) * "That was not my best performance." (0-1 stat up) * "This is it--I can tell. My magnum opus!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"No matter the song, it's all music to me!" Confession Roster Azura's son, raised in the Deeprealms. Like his mother, sings beautifully. Also likes to draw. While mild and kind, he can also be a bit temperamental. Quite fond of heights. Born on 6/6. Help Description Azura's son. A sensitive, gentle artist with a voice to rival his mother's. Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday. Would you like to pose for a birthday drawing?" * "I'd do anything for you today, my lovely birthday girl..." (If married to Corrin) Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Our audience has arrived." *"I'm with you all the way!" *"Stay with me!" *"I have your back! *"I'll protect you!" * "Everything will be just fine." * "So strong!" * "Let's do this." * "This ends here." * "My heart is singing." Dual Strike * "No need to go solo!" * "How's this?!" * "Let's try a duet!" * "Here I go!" * "No rest for you!" Dual Guard * "Wrong verse!" * "That's just terrible!" * "Are you hurt?!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thanks for backing me up." * "Impressive skill." * "Ahaha... Sorry." Critical/Skill * "It's showtime!" * "Let's hear your swan song!" * "An encore? IF YOU INSIST!" * "This show is over!!" Defeated Enemy *"Try not to hate me!" *"My song is pure!" *"Farewell, fallen one!" *"I did it!" *"*sigh*" *"Yes!" *"Short, yet sweet!" Defeated by Enemy * My song...has been sung... Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes